


It's Been Too Long Since I Sang This Song

by wingedwitch



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F, Incest, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedwitch/pseuds/wingedwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esther renews her promise to her sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Been Too Long Since I Sang This Song

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny extension from the Season 2 finale.

They promised to stick together long ago, and though she had also broken that promise long ago, Esther would renew it. Forgiveness was the last thing she'd expected from her dear heartbroken sister, but as soon as she had it she was overcome with joy. That joy overflowed, and as Dahlia released her from their embrace, she closed the gap between them again, this time with the most passionate kiss she'd given anyone, even the husband for which she broke that promise.

A few moments later, Esther drew back, hands still resting against the other woman's cheeks.

"I love you, Dahlia."

It was the first time she had seen her sister smile in over a millennium.

"I love you, too. Always and forever."


End file.
